Apocalypse again for Buffy and her men
by telescapist
Summary: The Second half of season 4 of Buffy. Post Yoko Factor but pre finale, minus all that Adam crap. A new demon order is in town and guess what their aim is ? Buffy must save the world once again with Riley or is it Angel by her side?
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone who loves Angel and is looking for some Riley/Buffy/Angel angst you've come to the right place but you may have to wait a few chapers so be patient. Those who love Riley- Enjoy._

_P.s. Reviews are more than welcome._

_Thanks, Telescapist._

**A**s she sprinted through the deserted park at one in the morning, trees and benches rushing by, Buffy wondered whether her cute new boots were the correct shoe choice for what had been a heavy night of slayage.

"I will snap your head off and drink the marrow form your bones slayer" snarled the as yet unspecified demon of the moment as he pursued her past the jungle gym and sandpit. Buffy sighed and slowed down her pace. It was better to get this over with and take a leap of faith. The boots would survive some ass kicking, right?

She slowed to a stop and waited for the demon to catch up to her. He rushed at her, attempting to tackle her to the ground. She crouched at the last second and his momentum took him flying with only a little push from her shoulder. To her disappointment he did not fall but instead rolled to his feet, coming again. She aimed a front kick at his jaw, which he deflected with one arm, the other throwing her a left hook that rattled her jaw and knocked her back a few feet.

"I will beat you to a bloody pulp and suck up your warm insides"

"God!! What are you, one thousand and one yuck demon sayings guy?" Buffy groaned. "Can't you say it's an honour to die by your hand" or "I will sacrifice myself for evil, or something like that?"

"It is not I who will fall this night. I will not be devoured slowly and cut into small pieces one by one" the demon roared.

"You know what people say - If you can't say anything nice then you get your neck snapped by the slayer" With that she round kicked the demons chest and followed that with a front kick to the groin and a final uppercut to the jaw. The demon instead of falling back, fell towards her, the unexpected weight pinning her to the ground. She rolled to the left, swapping positions as they grappled on the wet grass. The demon found her neck and began to squeeze. She gave a strangled gasp and reached for its neck, found it and snapped it. The full weight of the demon now lay on her. "Aargh" she gasped she pushing it off and struggling to slow her breathing. After half a minute she stood up and dusted off her black winter coat.

"Who's drinking who's neck marrow now mister?" she gloated. "oh wait, that doesn't work, I mean… I won and you didn't so Ha!" She reached down to check her boots. "Still kicking and not covered in gooey green demon blood so bonus for Buffy" She began to walk back the way she had came, stretching the muscles which had tightened after the skirmish.

"A mochalatte would be soooo good right now" she sighed.

"I can do that" Riley smiled as he fell in step beside her. "A certain military position I happen to fill has the added bonus of a skeleton key to the town that is Sunnydale"

"What did I do before there was the greatness that is you?" Buffy wondered

"Slayed some demons minus a mochalatte I'd say," he answered wryly then coming close to her "I may be wrong though"

"I'm willing to confirm or deny with a little persuasion…"

"That all the incentive I don't need" he whispered as they leaned in towards each other and kissed deeply, his arms pulling her close, both their hearts beating faster and faster….

A minute later……

"Mmm… Lets get outta here. Despite the yummyness, it smells like unidentified dead demon that hasn't washed for well… a long while."

"Agreed, a definite relocation is needed. Why don't we pickup the coffee on the way to my dorm."

"Great, I just need to check that haven't lost anything what with the grappling and fighting for my life and all."

She began to comb the ground, making her way towards the demons body. Riley started the other way in what seemed to Buffy a definite army-searching pattern.

"Did you bring a purse or anything?"

"Nope, I don't think there's anything, I just want to be sure. Many a favourite of Buffy's things has mysteriously disappeared on patrol."

"Well I think you're good" he affirmed, making his way back over to her.

"Wait" Buffy spied something glinting in the soft glow of the park lamps. "I think there's something here but I don't remember putting on a ring."

"Maybe it belonged to your friend over there"

"Hmmmmm…. It's got a moon and sun crossed over each other. Do you recognize that at all."

"Uhhh… the books and demon knowledge thing really isn't my area. Could it be an eclipse or some kind of astrology thing?"

"Or another demon sect in town trying to assassinate me or bring forth the anointed one or just bring about the apocalypse in general."

"Assassinate you?"

"It was a whole high school thing, but we killed most of them so it's all good," She shrugged, "So…. I should bring this to Giles in the morning, see what the Big Bad is."

"Definitely in the morning" he murmured as he leaned in close.

"Lets get outta here first, yeah?"

"Okay" he smiled as they linked hands "Lets relocate."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone I know i said there would be some Angel/Riley stuff going on but I'm building up to it. Geting in the groove, setting the scene and that kind of thing. Also it's my first story so give me a break and keep reading. P.s. I love any feedback whatsoever, call me needy, i dont care._

_Thanks, _

_Telescapist_

"A Caric demon?"

The scoobies were gathered in Giles apartment. Buffy and Riley had recounted the night's slayage as they finished off a box of donuts and Giles identified the ring in a demonology encyclopaedia.

Giles sighed. "They're an ancient race of demons that form the order of Keritos as far as I can tell. It also says that they practice ritual sacrifice in service of their god Malachite."

"Ich. How often do they practice? Hopefully not enough to make perfect."

"It doesn't say. But there are some unfortunately detailed drawings." He offered her the open book

"No thanks, I don't think my breakfast would like me much afterward."

"Well I for one want to know what they're doing in Sunnydale" Xander interjected. "It's certainly not for fun in the sun."

"From what i saw last night that demon just wanted Buffy dead" said Riley

"Maybe it's the nightlife" Anya mused "I remember going out once with a Knarick and man could he party. He was a real drinker too. He could down a pint of blood in less than 30 seconds and Marrow shots! He would just throw em back shot after shot –"

"Anya! Maybe we can save the old demon days stories for another, less breakfasty time."

"Fine, I'm just saying they're devoted to their order but they also know how to have a good time."

"Yeah, sounds like a riot" Willow grimaced.

"Maybe its customary where they're from, like egg nogg at Christmas" Tara nodded encouragingly.

"Only with a little less nogg and a little more human body fluids." Xander added

"Too much marrow talk in much too short a time" muttered Buffy.

"Agreed" said Riley

"Why don't you all stop" said Giles exasperatedly. "Some of us want to retain a fondness for Christmas drinks beyond the present conversation."

"Let's rewind back to the ring" Buffy started in a grateful voice. "It's the symbol of this sect or Order or whatever and they worship that demon. But what do they really want?"

"What do all fanatical demons want?" Giles answered ruefully.

"Apocalypse." Everyone sighed.

"Well I for one think these demons need to start thinking outside the box." Willow wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "They should hold a summit and brainstorm new ideas or everyone could write a new evil plan anonymously on a piece of paper and put it into a box and pick one out at a time."

"You're an evil genius Will, but for now I think the ending of the world is still their top priority." Xander picked the last jelly donut from the box. "So is this just a standard slice and dice, go in guns blazing or do we have to prevent an evil prophecy or something."

"I think you mixed metaphors there" Willow said with a furrowed brow.

"i think we just need to know more" Buff answered. "Like Xander said, why are they in town? And why now? Do they have a deadline of some sort? Or is there something here that they need? And if so where is it, how are they getting it? Have they killed anyone yet? We need to know what's going on."

"So...research then?" Willow smiled.

"Yeah" Buffy smirked. "And so begins the legwork"

"I'll get on the computer and see if I can find anything on my regular demon sites" said Willow, setting up her laptop. "And I'll check out the the sun and moon eclipse on the ring as well."

"It's plain old books for the Xand man. I don't need some whiz bang contraption that will tell me less than what I can get from these musty volumes with yellowed pages and questionable smells. "

"If you don't think it's necessary I can stop looking" Willow smirked as she tapped the keys on her laptop.

"Please find something quickly."

"That's right mister"

Xander and Anya sat at the table and began sorting through the piles of books, Anya with noticeably less enthusiasm for the books than for Xander's 'muscular' arms. Tara joined Willow at the laptop.

"Not that research isn't the funnest, but I have to go" Buffy laughed as she picked up her bag. "I've got a poetry class but after that I'm gonna check out the park where I found the ...Knarick. Maybe there'll be some kind of clue to what it was doing. Riley?"

"I'll come" he confirmed with a smile. "Just doing it for the team."

"Team Buffy?" She asked as they headed out the door.

"We'll work out a name later."He said noncommittally as he closed the door.

"Team 'Buffy is pretty and has shiny hair'?"

"Yeah thats the one" he smiled as they leant in for a kiss.

"Yay team Buffy" She grinned as they parted.

"Didn't you say something about a poetry class?" He queried, still smiling.

"I'm doing research", she leaned against him. "I have quite a few ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Readers it's getting to the good bits so keep reading. I apologize in advance if i dont write Spike well, i may have said bloody one too many times but i had to put him in somewhere, what's a season 4 story without Buffy and Spike bickering?_

_thanks for reading, Telescapist_

_p.s. I implore you again to write reviews, i really love the feedback._

Buffy and Riley linked hands as they wandered through the park, taking their time to find the scene of the attack. Night had fallen quickly and what few stars that could be seen shined brightly. The moon was a silver sliver on the horizon.

"Sometimes it's so peaceful at night you know" Buffy sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"That is until some monster jumps you in a graveyard or a deserted park" Riley added wryly.

"Can't you let me squeeze the teensiest pit of pleasure out of my sacred slayer duties" Buffy scolded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe just a little" Riley smiled as she leaned against him. "It really is a nice night" he agreed looking up as well.

"Well aren't you two a bloody picture."They turned around.

"God Spike could you have worse timing if you tried?" Buffy groaned. "What are doing here? Hunting rats?"

"Oh very funny slayer. But unlike your boy Angel I live on a more sophisticated diet."

"Pigs?"

"Oooh very funny, make jokes about Spike the vampire with a leash. He can't hurt humans without splitting his skull so we get to say whatever we want. Well I've got news for you slayer there are plenty of ways I could AAAAARRRGGHH!"

"Something wrong?" Riley frowned with false concern as Spike bent in pain, clutching his head. "Maybe I should take you in for a checkup, the Vets are always really busy this time of year though. Lots of new puppies that need to be...neutered."

"I'll neuter you; you bloody git if you so much as breathe in my direction."

"Now now" Riley stepped forward "let's not get rowdy."

"Oh sod off you wanker, I'm sick of your Nancy boy restraint. If you wanna have a go then have it already." Riley stiffened. "Come on, let's dance."

"That's enough" Buffy walked between then. "Come on Riley, he's not even worth the thought". She glanced at Spike. "It's too easy."Spike gritted his teeth.

"Let's go" Riley relaxed as he grabbed her hand "It's getting late anyway."

"Ooooh Nancy can't stay out past ten o'clock, mummy will be getting worried."

"Shut up Spike" said Buffy as they walked away. "And take a shower once in a while, you smell like crap."

"In case you've forgotten Slayer I live in a crypt without a bathroom and secondly I don't give a toss what you think so...Hey!" Buffy and Riley were already gone.

"Bloody Hell" he stomped away, lighting up a cigarette as he moved.

- "So what are we looking for?" Riley asked as they reached the scene.

"Uh... anything suspicious or shiny?"

"So anything that has 'I'm a clue' written on it?"

""That's it" she agreed as she combed the grass.

"Remind me why we can't kill Hostile 17 again."

"Despite his lack of usefulness in any shape or form he's, how did you put it...neutered. It's like killing a really stupid, annoying, chain-smoking puppy that can't defend itself."

"You're right. Doesn't mean we can't smack him once in a while though."

"Just to keep him quiet" she agreed as they moved toward the playground. "Hey" she looked around into the shadows untouched by lamps "Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just thought..."

"Hey come look at this" Riley called as he knelt over something.

"What is it?" Buffy hurried over to him.

"Looks like blood, but definitely not human. It's about a day old, maybe some clue to what your demon was doing here last night."

"Do you think it's their own blood or a different demons?"

"Can't be sure."

"Well we should get a sample of it...any volunteers?"

"I might have a hanky in my pocket or something" Riley grimaced and started searching his clothes.

"You use hankies?"

"Everyone back home does. It's better than going through a box of Kleenex a day."

"Sure they're great if you wanna spread germs and blow your nose on the same scrap of- are you sure you don't sense anything?"

"Riley looked up. "I think so" he slowly scanned the area. "Why do you think there's something out there?"

"Nah, I'm probably just being crazy."

"You're not crazy" a soft voice said behind them.

Buffy didn't have to turn around. "Angel?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey readers, this is what you've been waiting for. A bit of Riley/Angel confontation. Sparks Fly! Limbs are severed! -No scratch that last part, but there are definite sparks. Also i wanted to say a big thankyou to Nabikineum. Your last review encouraged me to keep writing what i want to write, so thanks. _

_Enjoy, Telescapist_

"Hi" Angel squirmed under Buffy's astonished glare. Riley moved in front of her in a ready fighting stance.

"Hi?" Buffy's glare lost its astonishment. "God Angel, déjà-vu much? I can't believe you were all 'lurking in the shadows' guy again. What are you doing here? Especially after last time"

"Er..."

"Let me guess. Cordelia had a vision and you decided –again- that it would be better if we just didn't see each other at all. You are so one sided sometimes, you know, did you ever think that maybe I don't need you to come protect me? That you could have just told me about the stupid vision over the phone? Aren't you even going to say anything?

"Err...Sorry?"

"Sorry! Is that all you have to say after-"

"Buffy I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here but I only just got to town and Giles said you'd be in the park so I came to find you and I was about to, but then Spike came and well... I didn't really wanna have to deal with him and...I kinda just did it out of habit" he finished, quickly looking up at her then down again. "Sorry I didn't mean to weird you out" he glared at Riley. "You on the other hand..."

"I thought you weren't gonna be coming around here again" said Riley through gritted teeth. "It's quite obvious Buffy doesn't want you here so why dont-"

"Ah Riley" Buffy interrupted softly "Despite the annoyance" she glared at Angel who gave her a 'who me?' look and continued "we should at least find out what was in the vision; it may give us a clue about the order."

"The order?" Angel frowned.

"Well apparently your friend had the 'vision'" said Riley crossing his arms, "why don't you tell us?"

"That not how it works 'Major'" Angel smiled, copying Riley's tone "Perhaps you should leave the fighting evil talk to the grownups."

"I'd say you're more than grownup" Riley stepped forward "Maybe you should leave the fighting evil talk to Buffy and I, old man."

"Enough" Buffy growled, "Cut it out both of you. If we wanna know what's going on we have to compare notes and we can't, well I can't do that with you two constantly bickering."

"I didn't say anything" Angel protested whilst looking sheepish. Riley's arms remained crossed but his posture relaxed as he turned to face Buffy.

"So we compare notes?" he prompted. Buffy smiled and turned to Angel.

"So what do you know?"

"Cordelia saw some demons about yay high" he gestured with his hand "brown and scaly, with a couple of tusks and pretty angry."

"That would be our resident Knarick demon" Buffy confirmed "Did she see anything specific? Any clue to what they want?"

"They were preparing for some kind of ritual" he frowned "but I don't have any specifics. Something to do with a portal and blood and earth, I'm not sure, she couldn't identify anything."

"Well that leaves us exactly back to where we were" Riley sighed "You've really cracked the case wide open, thanks."Angel deliberately took a deep breath and kept his face blank.

"The visions are clues that lead me to someone in trouble; they don't say exactly who the evil is or what it wants" he said slowly as if talking to a kid.

"Well at least we know that it's some kind of ritual now" said Buffy, keeping wary eyes on both guys. "Maybe the others have found something that matches up."

"Let's hope so" Riley smirked. Angel gave up and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry do you have a problem?"

"As a matter of fact I do, yeah. This has got to be the flimsiest excuse to see your ex I've ever heard. You describe an average demon and then say it's cookin' up some ritual that "maybe" involves blood. Do you really think you're fooling anybody?" Riley stepped forward as well.

"Gee you read me like a book" Angel raised his eyebrow "Very perceptive. Now tell me, what am I going to do next?" He punched Riley in the jaw. Riley pulled back his arm to reciprocate when Buffy stepped in between them and shoved them both back several metres. Angel smirked and dusted off his coat "Sorry, reflex."Riley walked up slowly and stood beside Buffy.

"The next reflex you'll be feeling will be 'ow my leg, my leg' as in I'll kick you if you do that again, okay?" Angel stopped smiling.

"Right"

"I think we should all head back to Giles's place and see what the gang has come up with."She took Riley's hand and started toward the entrance to the park. Angel followed.

"Just a sec" Riley paused and turned around "I think I forgot something." He right-hooked Angel's jaw and turned back to Buffy. "I found it."

Buffy sighed and kept walking, Riley by her side. Angel stalked behind them, rubbing his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait, just know i've got something good in store (good meaning angel and buffy good)**_

_**enjoy, Telescapist**_

"So they're trying to end the world via a blood ritual that opens a portal into the hell dimension housing the demon malachite." Buffy looked at Willow, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, for confirmation.

"That about sums it up."

"Well that's just great" Angel leaned against the wall of Giles apartment. "You know I think I heard that somewhere" he narrowed his eyes in faux thought "... or maybe I read- No wait I remember! That's exactly what I said happened in Cordys vision!" He smiled smugly at Riley then avoided looking at the glaring Buffy. "Yep" he muttered as his smug smile faded"...Exactly what I said...." He trailed off. Buffy gripped Riley's hand tighter as they sat on the couch.

"Cordy?" she raised her eyebrow. "Since when is she Cordy?"Angel met her gaze unashamedly. "Yeah I call Cordelia Cordy. We WORK together. We're close!"

"So I see" Buffy muttered before deliberately turning to face Giles, who stood next to Willow.

"So if we get rid of these Knarick demons, no portal, no apocalypse right?" Giles took off his glasses and polished them.

"Well in theory...yes. That should do the trick. But we can't rush into this too quickly Buffy." He put his glasses back on and picked up a small red book. "It says nothing specific in here except...",his finger searched down the page, "Ah yes here it is, 'night bleeds into day as the ritual of malachite removes the shield of the world.'"

"Well that's not ominous at all!" Xander worriedly scoffed "I mean a little twilight never hurt anyone right?" He chuckled weakly "Mixin a little day and night. It's like a cocktail, or a mocktail if these guys are non-alcoholic, being religious and all. "

"They're not talking about twilight you dolt." Anya threw up her hands despairingly. "They're talking about the end of the world, utter chaos and destruction on earth, the death of the human race, the obliteration of-"

"I think we get it." Willow intervened with a frown.

"Well I don't see the problem with just getting rid of them." Angel filled the resulting silence. "No demons, no ritual. It doesn't matter what the ritual involves if the Knaricks aren't alive to perform it."

"We don't even know where they are though do we?" Tara wondered from the kitchen.

"Well they're not exactly hiding" Buffy winced wryly as she shifted her back. "I have the bruises to prove it." Riley pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed her cheek whilst looking at Angel, who rolled his eyes.

"Well we have to have a plan of action" Riley mused. "We aren't we just gonna split up and hope we find the demon, then chase it back to its evil lair are we?" He looked around as everyone paused for a moment.

_**An hour later**_

"I can't believe this is the plan that we decided on!" Riley shook his head as he and Buffy walked through the cemetery.

"Look I know you're used to objectives and maps and little gadget thingy's but sometimes ya just gotta try it the old fashioned way." Buffy looked at him appeasingly.

"It's not that it's not like The Initiative" he grumbled "It's that it's completely disorganised. We didn't separate into grids, or map out separate areas at all. Xander decided where his was going because he wanted to pick up chips from the store on the way!" He gestured wildly,"And that Anya, she didn't even care! She just followed him!"Buffy looked on amusedly then took his hand in hers.

"I know it's....different." She smiled, both frustrated and amused by Riley's 'do it by the book' mentality. "But despite appearances it does work....." she tilted her head "sometimes."Riley smiled and drew her in for a kiss but paused as he looked over her head to the tree line.

"Well I guess this is one of those times." He murmured. Buffy turned to face his gaze as three Knarick's stalked toward them. They quickly untangled themselves to face the demons in a ready fighting stance. The Knarick's started to growl and squeal as they came closer, barrelling toward the couple.

"Why are they running towards us like we're the ice-cream truck?" Buffy questioned Riley as she looked around uneasily. "They could have come from any number of directions and yet they choose the one that'll get them the most killed? It doesn't track."

"Considering that their goal is to end the world in which they live, I don't think they're all that bright." Riley quickly answered, reluctant to break his concentration.

"I guess" Buffy sighed, just as three other groups of demons emerged from each direction. "Or they're trying to distract us whilst their buddies show up to complete the ambush" she added wryly as the original group of demons reached them. The first leapt over a gravestone to tackle Riley to the ground whilst the other two threw punches at Buffy which she easily blocked before knocking one out with a front kick to the face. She uppercut the second at which point it knocked itself out on the wing of an angel statue. She was turning to help Riley when the rest of the demons reached them. Too busy fighting to keep track of where he was, she was surprised to hear him cry out from behind her.

"Stop" growled one of the demons as she turned to find Riley kneeling with a knife at his throat. The rest formed a loose circle around her and the demon holding Riley. Silence descended. Buffy cleared her throat.

"Errr are you deciding one scoop or two, or do you want something in exchange for my boyfriend?" Riley struggled to free himself and the demon conked him on the head with the knife hilt. Buffy darted forwards as Riley slumped to the ground but the demon merely crouched next him, keeping the knife at his throat. She pulled herself short. Riley could recover from a bump on the head better than a slit throat. "What do you want?" she glared at the demon.

"Leverage", the demon leered as she glared at it. "I Malachor, high priest of the order of Keritos hereby-"

"Hey!" Buffy waved her hand in front of him. "I don't care if you're Mickey Mouse. Just let go of him and I won't prolong your inevitable death. Kay?" Malachor frowned then laughed as she finished.

"Ah little slayer I'm afraid you are mistaken." He slung Riley over his shoulder and turned to walk away. "It is not I who will fall this night. I will suck the marrow from your bones before the end." She grimaced in disgust and annoyance.

"Gees you guys really need to work on the threats!"


End file.
